Improvements in network communications have enabled introduction of networked services and products that perform functions previously implemented on a relatively local basis. For example, Storage Area Networks (“SANs”) provide a storage resource with similar performance to local storage such as Network Attached Storage (“NAS”). A SAN is a subnetwork of shared storage devices that may be employed relatively transparently by devices on a Local Area Network (“LAN”) or Wide Area Network (“WAN”). In particular, a SAN architecture allows storage resources such as disk arrays to be shared among multiple network devices such as servers. The disk arrays may be connected to servers via switches with n:m connectivity between servers and disk arrays. One advantage of a SAN is that relatively less underutilized storage results due to an unshared architecture. Further, it is relatively easy to augment storage capacity. Further, fewer costly network servers may be required to support storage operations.
Because SANs are dependent upon the communications network in order to function properly it is desirable to consider network topology when designing, maintaining and troubleshooting a SAN in order to achieve a desired level of performance and reliability. Further, it is generally desirable to have information indicating the effect of particular potential network problems, such as fiber cuts, on SAN operation. Separate techniques for auto-discovery of SAN topology and network topology are known. However, there is no practical technique for auto-discovery of linkage between the SAN and network topologies. The linkage can be manually calculated, but manual processes are prone to human error and require recalculations following topology changes in order to maintain accurate modeling.